Gaurdians of the Galaxy Peter's Story
by firestar4
Summary: Hey there. My name's Peter Quill, but you might know me as Star-Lord. What brings you here? You want to know how we saved the Galaxy? Well then, you might want to take a seat, it's a bit of a long story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. My name's Peter Quill, but you might know me as Star-Lord. What brings you here? You want to know how we saved the Galaxy? Well then, you might want to take a seat, it's a bit of a long story.

We better start on Earth. When I was young, about twelve in Terran years, my mom became really sick. Like, cancer sick. You don't know what cancer is? Well, cancer is a nasty Terran disease in which the cells in your body go crazy, stop working, and eventually kill you. Yeah, I know, it's not pleasant, but it can be treated and sometimes you beat the cancer, but that's not often, and there's always the chance of it coming back. Anyway, getting off track. The cancer was winning, and we all knew that there wasn't much time left. So, one night, we all gathered in her room to say our goodbyes. I was little at the time, and I couldn't understand why this was happening. I didn't want my mom to go. I was still in denial when she made her last request, for me to hold her hand, so I refused. She asked again for me to hold her hand, but I couldn't. To do that would mean she would be leaving me forever. Again I refused, with a childish and selfish hope that if I kept refusing, she wouldn't leave me. That she'd stay. My hope proved in vain when she slipped away in the next instant. I screamed for her and held her hand, now childishly hoping that is would bring her back. My grandpa dragged me out of the room, with me still screaming for my mom. He all but shoved me in a seat outside, told me to stay, and ran back into my mom's room. I couldn't accept that my mom was gone. I still could hear the monotone of her heart-monitor, and the crying of my family inside the room. I couldn't stand the sight, sound, and reality that my mom was gone.

So, I did what any kid in my position would do. I ran.

I ran out the door, through the parking lot, and through a nearby park. I ran until I collapsed and started sobbing the hardest I'd ever done in my life. She was gone. I couldn't believe that she was gone. Suddenly, the brightest spotlight I'd even seen shone on me, and a deep thrumming was all that could be heard. The spotlight grew brighter and started to swirl, and I could feel myself being sucked up towards the source of the light. I screamed "mom"! As I was pulled towards the ship and my new life.

Flash forward 26 years later, I was on Morag to retrieve an orb device that a customer wanted. I was supposed to wait for Yondu, leader of the Ravagers, but I was a fully-fledged Ravager, and had been for a few years, plus it was supposed to be just a normal grab-and-stash, so I went at it alone. It was easy getting inside and getting to the Orb itself, but the trouble started when a couple of Ninja-Turtles and their machine-headed freak of a leader showed up also wanting the Orb. What are Ninja-Turtles? Well, Ninja-Turtles come from Terra, and they giant talking turtles and they are superheroes. Their pretty cool, if I do day so myself. Anyway, Machine-Head kept yelling at me to 'drop it!' which I did, but his Ninja-Turtle buddies kept poking me, and he was about to send me to Ronan the Accuser. Not the best of people. I wouldn't recommend meeting him. After exploding a light-orb on the cronies behind me, I grabbed the Orb and flew out of the newly blasted hole in the wall behind me. I smacked down hard on the ground outside, but I had to get up and move quickly because Machine-Head was right after me yelling for my blood the whole time. Yeah. Real nice guy, isn't he?

Once I got to the Milano, my ship, I saw a few more Ninja-Turtle goons waiting near her, and yes I said her. On my planet a ship is always a her, and mine is a beautiful her at that. Sorry, getting off track again, where was I? Oh yeah. They turned their guns on me, but I turned on the electromagnet that had got me the Orb and threw it at them, and that took care of them for the moment. I got into the cockpit and turned on the Milano, just as Machine-Head and his cronies where assembling a huge gun that didn't look like fun. I got to flying as the Big Gun let off a few rounds, which all missed I might add. Just as I thought I was in the clear, a huge geyser erupted out of nowhere and temporarily shortened out the Milano's engine, leading it into a free fall once the geyser stopped. Everything in the cockpit, including me, was all thrown every which way, but I was able to restart the engines before we hit the hard rocky ground. As I set the ship to hover, I took a moment to catch my breath. I'll admit I jumped a bit where I heard a rustling noise, but I just saw a women with purple skin, purple eyes, and tousled hair climbing out of a hole in the floor and, looking dazed, asked "Peter? What happened?" I couldn't remember her name right away, but I tried, I really did, and she told me anyway. A little put-out, but she still told me. It was Bareet by the way. And, to be totally, completely honest, I forgot she was still aboard. Oops.

Later, after an infuriating called from Yondu, I set out for Xandar, where my commissioner, a man called The Brooker, was. I handed him the Orb, and was about to get payed, when I told him about my run in with Machine-Head and mentioned Ronan. Apon hearing those names, he shoved the Orb back at me and shoved me right out the door! I know! Rude! The dude just totally backed out on our deal! But, now that I look back, it's not all bad. Because that's where I met Gamora.


	2. Chapter 2

When I met Gamora, she just another green-skinned, admittedly hot, women that was leaning casually against a wall outside the Brooker's place. "Tough day?" she asked, still causally leaning against the wall. I always try not to lose my temper in front of pretty women, so, swallowing my anger, I said, "Yea. The guy just backed out of a deal on me. That's the one thing I don't like is a man without integrity." I know, that was rich coming from a man that has spent most of his life with a band of thugs and thieves, and was a thief himself, but it's true. I always try to hold my end of whatever bargain I make. But anyway, I introduced myself, and Gamora started to come towards me. She said, "You have to baring of a man of honor." I did? Well, I did always try to project that. I said, "People always saying that about me…" I was about to say more when Gamora knocked the Orb out of hands, gut-punched me, and ran off.

When I got my wind back, I went right after her. I activated a laser-bola and threw it at her, trying to trip her up and get my Orb back. It worked, but she got free just as I got there, and gut-punched me again! I mean, come on! It hurt like heck, and I had bruises there for at least a week! But anyway, we fought, she knocked me down, then she got on top of me, raised a knife, and said, "This wasn't the plan." Just as she was about to stab me, a big, furry, raccoon-looking thing, that I later would learn was named Rocket, barreled into her and was yelling at a walking tree to "get him in the bag!", with that 'him' being me, but the tree must not have known genders pretty well, because he was reaching for Gamora as I was making my getaway. I could hear sounds of a struggle as I ran, but my main focus was to get out of there before Nova Corp showed up or anything else happened. The crowd parted as I ran by, which was immensely helpful by the way, but, just as I was thinking that I was home free, an Electro-slug slammed into my back, knocking me down, and I think it might've also knocked me out for a bit because the next thing I remember is being hauled to my feet by two Nova Corp officers. "Hey!" one of them said, "If it isn't Star-Prince." I sighed and said, "It's Star- _Lord_ " "Oh, sorry, _Lord_." He said in a teasing tone while his partner chuckled a little. "I picked this guy awhile back for petty theft. He's got himself a codename." The officer I finally recognized as Corpsman Dey continued to his partner. Trying to save what was left of my pride, I said, "Come on man, it's an outlaw name." He slapped me on the shoulder a few times, then hauled me off saying, "It's ok to have a codename man, it's not that weird."

Later, after me and all my new friends, (totally using sarcasm here) where caught and processed, I heard one of them say, "Send them to the Kyln." Great, just great. We were getting send off to the biggest, baddest, tightest security prison this sight of the galaxy.

Could this day get any better?


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently it could, because once we got to the Kyln, a big blue security guard took away my Walkman and started using it. Watching that guard use _my_ Walkman made my blood boil. No, not literally boil. It's just a human expression. It just means I was really, really mad. Anyway, I went after him, and tried to get it back. Needless to say, it didn't work. He pulled his buzz-baton and shocked me! That big blue…! Anyway, after my uncalled for shock therapy, two guards threw me into what seemed to be a deacon, or decontamination chamber, got sprayed with I-don't-know-what, and, to be honest, I don't think I even want to know, then got shoved into a compartment that seemed to the main meeting area of the prison. As I was walking through the meeting area, a very tall blue alien stopped me saying, "Hey, check out the new meat." All I was thinking was 'oooh heck no!' I tried to get around him, but he just stepped in the way and started stroking my cheek. Man that was creepy. But, before things went too far up the creep-o-meter, two of my friends that I arrived with that I later found out where named Groot and Rocket, intervened, and basically claimed me. I stayed close to them after that little incident.

Later on that night, I heard a guard say, "take her down to the showers, it'll be easier to clean up the blood." I followed the sound of grunting and footsteps, and came to where the showers where. I could see Gamora was surrounded by a group of other inmates. One held a knife to her throat and said, "Gamora, this is payment for your crimes against the Galaxy." He looked like he was about to slit her throat, when a boomed out of nowhere, "you DARE?!" Everyone turned to see a hulking mass of an inmate who was walking towards the slowly dispersing group. The inmate who still had his knife on Gamora's throat, looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head as he said in a trembling voice, "You're Drax the Destroyer." "Do you know why I am called that?" Drax asked. He waited for a minute, then said, "Ronan killed my wife Ovette, and my daughter Kamaria. He killed my family, now I shall kill his in return." Wow. He'd lost his whole family. It had probably happened right in front of him too. I honestly couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy.

He turned back to Gamora, and looked like he was about to slit her throat, so I thought it would be a good time to intervene. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey! I think you should think about what you're doing." Yea, not the smartest thing that I've done, and she did try and stab me in our tussle for the Orb, but I wasn't about to let her get killed for something she both had no control and no part in, I mean, you don't choose your family, right? Anyway, the hulking mass that was Drax the Destroyer, turned towards me and seemed to be almost scanning me. With a confused look on his face, he said, "Is this not the women that tried to kill you?" I had to hold back a scoff as I said, "well, she's hardly the first one to try and do that." I lifted up my shirt so he could see a scar left from an old flame, "This is from a Rayjax girl. She stabbed me with a fork 'cause she didn't like me skipping out at sunrise." I pulled down my collar to show another scar and said, "Got this from a Kree girl, she tried to rip out my thorax." Ooh man she was fiery, and surprisingly tender when she wanted to be, but she didn't take too kindly to me looking at this Aaascavarian girl I met. I was just trying to get information, I swear!

But anyway, getting back to trying to defuse a muscle-bound whack-job, said whack-job was turning his attention back to Gamora as his tightened his grip on her throat. "You don't care. But listen, she betrayed Ronan, so he's going to be coming after her. If you kill her now, you'll just being doing his dirty work for him." He looked intrigued, so I continued saying, "If you keep her alive, he'll come looking for her, and that when you'll" I slide my finger across my throat, meaning that he could finish him off, but the Big Guy didn't seem to get it as he asked, "Why would I put my finger to his throat?" "No, it means you slit his throat." "I would not slit his throat, I would cut it clean off." aww come on! Was this guy even listening to me? A bit frustrated, I said, "No, that's not the point, anyway, if you kill her, the chance of your revenge dies with her." That seemed to strike a chord as he instantly let Gamora go. He came toward me and said, "If you are lying, I will kill you." I throat went a little dry, but I said, "Fair enough."

Oh, boy. What did I get myself into now?


End file.
